


Three People

by Mystery0028



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery0028/pseuds/Mystery0028
Summary: A few lines on Lily Evans.(Posted from FanFiction.net)





	Three People

_**Three broken wishes** _

_I wish that Tuney will always be by my side, no matter what._

_I wish Sev will always be my best friend._

_I wish we can be happy family._

_**Three broken promises** _

I'll always protect you Lily.

I promise! I'll never go into the dark arts like the rest of my house Lily! Never.

I'll always be there for you Harry.

_**Three broken relationships** _

You're a freak Lily! A FREAK!

MUDBLOOD!

**:** **Avada Kedavra!**

    _Harry! No!_ **:**

_**Three broken hearts** _

She's _dead_! No it can't be!

It's my fault she's dead.

I wish I could have met you mum.

**Lily Evans-Potter**

_Sister, Friend and Mother_

_**Always** _


End file.
